chekov by svetlana
by unicornsofdeath
Summary: Chekov finds a mysterious girl who has amnesia


the enterprise was in the woods on some plant no one had ever been there before so Chekov was along the woods because he could sensed that something was there for somerising, and then he found a mystirious grill laying still in the grass and the sunilght shining on her, she had beatifl wavy blond hair that sparkled reflecting the sunligt and she was wearing a long iridescnt pink dress but she was unconsious but then she was breething and her heart beeting and then suddenly her iridesint blue eyes open slowly.

she looked at him her eyes sparkling like saphiers and then se got up and then Chekov said "who are you" and then the gril said "i cant remember" and then she said "where am i and what are you doing here" and then Chekov said "they said their was nothing here but i sensed something for some reason i think i was suposed to find you" and then she said "if you didnt came i probly would have left in the woodsand to die" and then he realised her acent was the same of his "your also russian?" he asks and then she said "i dont know i have amnesia"

and then the girls eyes sparkled and got brightr and then went back to normal and then she said "i reembered somthing..." and then she said "my name is Svetlana" and then suddenly she collapsed but then Chekov cogt her before she fell and then they suddenly knew they were destined to be together and then they kised.

then they went back to the entrpries and Kirk and Spock was there and then Kirk said "whos that" and then Chekov said "this is Svetlana i found her in the woods and she lost her memory" and then Kirk said "she is so pretty, will you marry me Svetlana? " and then Chekov said "no you cant have her!" and then Kirk backed away slowly and then Spock said "whats with him?" and then Svetlana said "he protects me thats why" and then she suddenly remembered something and then she said "i... i rmrmber something... im the princess of the soviet onion... but i cant remember anything else why i was here"

and then Scotty came in and then he said "captan Kirk i have some bad news" and then Kirk said :"oh no wht is it?" and then Scotty said "you have to leav for important bisness stuff" and then Kirk said "k Svetlana your in charge while im not here" and then Svetlana said "ok" Mean While somehwere in an other demension that was the world of shadows and darkness Khan was planing the evil plan to kidnap the pricess and then the boss of the romulans came and said "ill get her for you sir" and then Khan said "ok"

Few hours later

it was at night and Svetlana and Chekov were in Svetlanas room and then Svetlana said "um... coud you stay with me untill i fall asleep" and then Chekov said "of coarse" and then Svetlana said "i love you" and then Chekov said "i love you too" and then they kissed again

then suddenly someone breaks in but it was dark so they coldnt see who they were and then one of them grab Svetlana and she screemed and tried to escape and then one of them was ponting the death ray at Chekov and said "come with me or he dies" and then Chekov said "no" and then Svetlana said "ok but if i go then pleas just dont kill him" and tears streemed on her face and then Svetlana and her captures were beamed away in a sparkling light

mean while the kidnapers that kidnaped Svetlana was back at the world of shadows and darkness and then Svetlana said "put me down" and then they drop her and then Khan materialised out of the darkness and smiled eerily his cold eyes stareing into her soul and then he said "princess Svetlana... i have been wateing for you" and then Svetlana looked at him and then she said "no it cant be" and then Khan looked at the others and said "leave but dont let anyon get in" and then they left and then Khan returns his attenshun to Svtlana and said hissing "how did you live after i killed you and left you in the woodsand to die" and then Svetlana said "no... it was you?" and then Khan said "your the princess of the soviet onion so i have to kill you because your a communist" and then Khan laughed evily and then he beet her and she tryed to fight him but then he beet her almost to death andthen he left and then Svetlana was alone and she was bleedind and she was wishing Chekov would save her.

Few hours later

Mean While Chekov and the others was on the way to save Svetlana they were tracking where they had transported to. Mean While where Svtlana was been kept Svetlana woke up and then she said "i feel so cold" and then Khan pushed her againts the wall and kissed her and then Svetlana said "no" and then Khan bet her again and then kissed her again.

mean while Chekov got to the cell where Svetlana is. and then Svetlana said "Chekov you finally came" and then Chekov said "are you all rigt?" and then Svetlana said "no i am not all right" and then Chekov said "why they did it to you not me" and then Khan appeared and said "because she has a power to distroy us all the bad guys" and then Chekov said "the dark lord... no it cant be"

Then the frigt began

Chekov got the faser and started fireing at Khan but it didnt effect him. and then Svetlana floated into the air and light radiated from her and then her eyes opened and shined and then she said "in the name of the soviet onion... i will distroy you!" and then Khan said "no" and then suddenly lightening shot from Svetlanas hand and then the powers from Svetlana distroyed Khan.

then they went back to the entrpries and then Svetlana said "Chekov you saved me" and then he held her and they kissed and then Chekov said "i love you" and then Svetlana said "i love you to" and then Chekov said "will you marry me?" and then Svetlana said "yes" and then they kissed again. and then


End file.
